Fairy Tail Academy
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: She was the well-known 'princess' of the famous Heartfilia CEO. However, with her reputation she is unable to become a regular high school girl. She didn't have any friends and was always told to stay in the house. But she was given the chance by her parents to transfer to Fairy Tail Academy as long as nobody knows who she is. Can she keep her secret of being the famous 'Princess?


**Hello everyone! This is the new rewritten version of Fairy Tail Academy. Hopefully this is a more plotted story than the previous one so yeah. Anyways, there won't be any magic in this one because apparently I have no idea how to get magic involved with the school genre yet. Though the good news is that I'm getting motivation to write! Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Warnings: Characters will be OOC at times. There will be no magic unfortunately. Pairings has yet to be decided.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro. I do own the OCs that appears in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Heartfilia CEO.

It was the most well-known and famous company in the world. Everywhere in the world everyone uses their software and nobody has never heard of them. It was nearly impossible to meet them in person since they're so busy. However, the people most talk about wasn't the software or how popular the company was.

It was their so-called 'Princess'.

Their 'Princess' was the only true heiress of the Heartfilia CEO. However, she was never seen in person so nobody had a clue on what she looked like. Many had tried to see the 'Princess' only to meet failure with the tight security. She was merely impossible to meet and many have given up.

However…

Everything changed when the so-called 'Princess' was given the chance to experience the outside world of the Heartfilia CEO.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Lucy-_hime_, have you woken up?" A kind voice asked politely, as a maid gently knocked on the large wooden door. Silence filled the hall, as the maid tilted her head slightly and placed a hand on her cheek with a slight frown on her face.

"Hm? Lucy-hime, are you awake?" The maid asked again hoping to get an answer from her mistress. Once again silence filled the hallway she stood in. The frown on the maid's face became deeper, as she decided to open the door.

"Lucy-hime, I'm coming in right now." The maid said with a bit of an edge in her tone as she opened her door only to freeze in shock as a small little creature dangled in front of her face.

"KYA!" The maid screeched, as she fell back in horror and backed up quickly further away from the door. Apparently the little creature was a small spider. Well, a fake one that is.

"Hahaha! Your reaction is always the best Mei-_san_!" A melodist laugh filled the room as a figure stepped out of the shadow. The figure was a girl possibly in high school.

She has a beautiful shoulder-length blond hair and the warmest chocolate brown eyes. Her pump, pink lips were curled up in a bright smile with her cheeks coated with light pink blush. Another laugh escaped her lips, as she used her hand to cover up her laughter.

The maid merely glared at the mistress before sighing.

"Lucy-hime, please refrain yourself from pulling pranks on people," _"Especially me." _Mei said tiredly, as she got herself back on her feet and secretly hoped that her mistress would soon get rid of the habit of pulling a prank on her. Lucy shifted another giggle before nodding her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"_Gomen _Mei-san. Virgo is making breakfast right now so you'll be my victim until then." Lucy giggled innocently, as Mei mentally groaned before inwardly wished that Virgo would hurry up and go back to waking up Lucy instead of her. She really doesn't want to know about her mistress other pranks she has plans for _her_.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Lucy-hime, your mother and father wish to see you as soon as possible. I heard they have good news for you," Mei said, as the thought occurred to her not too long ago. Lucy blinked and tilted her head slightly with a confused expression on her face.

"_Good news? I wonder what's it about…" _Lucy thought curiously before nodding her head towards Mei, as she was skipping happily down the long hallway with a bright smile appearing on her face.

"_Well, hopefully their good news isn't another marriage proposal." _Lucy rolled her eyes at her thought, as she clearly remembered the last time she met up with her parents, her father showed her a picture of a boy near her age and told her that he's interested in her. Though, she knew that that boy obviously wanted to know what she looks like. It's the same for the other boys too that mentions they were 'interested' in her.

Lucy quickly snapped out of her train of thoughts, as she noticed she was in front of a large golden brown door. She quickly straightens herself, as she remembered her father didn't like it when she's being improper and unladylike in front of him.

"Papa, Mama, you wa-wished to see me?" Lucy asked politely as she entered the room gracefully. She narrowly dodged saying 'wanted'.

"Oh! Yes, sweetheart. Come sit down." A motherly voice spoke politely as a gentle curled up on her mother's face. Lucy quickly obeyed her mother's wishes as she sat herself down in front of her parents.

Her mother was Layla Heartfilia. She was in her mid-forties but her appearance made her looks younger than she actually is. She has long, silky blond hair tied up in a neat bun and warm chocolate brown eyes.

Her father was Jude Heartfilia. He was also in his mid-forties but still looked quite young. His dark blond hair, was combed back and has dark brown eyes. He was stricter than her mother so his expression is usually quite stern.

"Now sweetie, what we're going to tell you is something your _father _and I both discussed together." Layla sent a quick glance towards Jude as he stiffened slightly before turning her loving eyes back towards her daughter.

"A-hem…we both decided that…since you've been stuck here for a while now…you probably want to go out more freely…" Jude cleared his throat as he began to talk slowly. Layla gave him another glance saying 'you-better-go-on-and-say-it-or-I'll-punish-you-if-you-don't'.

"…We both decided to send you to a public school as long as you're disguised." Jude sighed and spoke out what's needed to be said. Lucy widened her eyes and froze.

"_I can…go to a public school? I can make friends? I can be free?!" _Lucy's eyes sparkled in glee as she stared at both of her parents.

"R-Really?! I can go to a public school?!" Lucy blurted out as she was too excited to care for her manners. Before Jude could scold Lucy for her behavior, Layla quickly cut in.

"Of course sweetie. Your _father _thought this would be perfect for your education and I thought it was a perfect thought this would've been a perfect chance for you to make some friends of your own." Layla smiled warmly as her husband stiffened noticing the tone on her voice when she casually mentioned him.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lucy gave both her parents a huge hug and kissed both of them on their cheek.

"…Of course sweetheart." Jude could only sigh and give a small, warm smile as he watched his daughter's eyes lit up with joy.

"Now sweetie, you better get ready for tomorrow. You'll be starting at Fairy Tail Academy tomorrow and we've already got your uniform. Mei-san will hand it to you tomorrow morning once you wake up." Layla smiled as Lucy turned her head towards her mother and bobbed her head in excitement.

"Un! Thank you so much!" Lucy bowed towards her parents before leaving the room with a skip.

"…"

"…" _Sigh._

"I wonder how you even got me to agree to this…" Jude muttered as he rubbed his temples with his wife smiling deviously.

"I believe it's because you love both Lucy and I dearly." Layla chirped as she smiled towards her husband.

"_More like threaten…" _Jude thought with a sweat-drop as he could only smile weakly at his wife.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

Lucy hummed happily as she skipped down the hallway. She was too overjoyed to care for anything else considering she's _finally _able to make _friends_.

"Kya~ I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lucy grinned widely as she pumped her fist in the air. Her first step to the real world…will begin tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was very short but it is a prologue after all. Sorry for the very late update but school been keeping me really busy lately. Anyways, I was able to finish a few stories so yay! I'm still working on the other stories so sit tight for a moment. o w o) Merry Christmas Eve everyone!**


End file.
